


Maker Supreme

by LogisticFlogging (IncarnadineQueen)



Series: Supremacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Hux Hates him, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnadineQueen/pseuds/LogisticFlogging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place from before the completion of Starkiller Base through episode 7. Kylo Ren is bothered by the red-haired General more than he thinks he should be. When he starts getting strange signals from the Force regarding said General, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - You Had Me at Meow

Prologue-You Had Me At Meow

The General spent an inhumanly large amount of his day looking like a statue. Kylo could not even recall any moment, in the time he had known him, that he had ever allowed his shoulders slouch. Even now, after two hours of standing to give orders and watch over his subordinates, the man had not once unlocked his body from that rigid pose. Shoulders tight and back, a straight line from feet to head. Even his face, though refined, was chiseled into an expression of annoyance.

That was the confusing part. Kylo could understand that an upbringing surrounded by military officers would lend perfect posture to anyone. Why the General chose to keep such a horrid expression on his face was beyond him.

Yes.

It  _ is  _ a choice. Kylo had pondered on this subject before. He knew that the stoic man would not show a waver in his countenance if his life depended on it. Presently, one would expect the General to look at least a bit more relaxed. Considering that his plans for building the greatest super-weapon the galaxy has ever seen were running more smoothly than Correlian brandy.

No.

Kylo knows what a mask is when he sees one. Hux probably has no idea how to even smile.

On that note the subject of Kylo’s thoughts turned his attention to the knight.

“As you can see, Lord Ren, everything is running perfectly fine here.”

“I can.”

The General took in a breath through his nose, “While I understand that you must know the status of our operation I do not believe that lurking and observing the command center will further that knowledge.”

The knight quirked an eyebrow, though Hux would never guess it through the absurd mask he wore, “You’re very right. Good evening General.”

With a dramatic swish of his long robes the leader of the Knights of Ren departed with a curt nod. If he had been able to somehow watch the General after his departure he would have been able to notice a slight lessening in the severity of his expression. Even his rigid posture seemed less statue-like. 

Kylo brusquely headed in the direction of his shuttle, eager to get back to the _Finalizer_. Trips down to the base were not his preferred way to spend time, but his master was adamant that Kylo monitor the progress of the weapon. Or at least monitor General Hux. Another curious thing.

Did Leader Snoke not trust the General?

That couldn’t possibly be it, Kylo would have felt something off about him. Other than his obviously stifled emotions, the Force said nothing of Hux that was out of ordinary. He was more dedicated to the cause of the First Order than any other officer. Which would explain his elevated status at such a young age.

Kylo filed that trail of thoughts away for examination at another time as he reached his shuttle. Now that he is free to resume his search for the map his attention is solely occupied. He has known for years that there must be some way to locate his former Jedi Master. After his betrayal and subsequent training under Snoke it was revealed to him that there is a map leading to said betrayed former master. A map. How ridiculously simple, he had scoffed. That was years ago, and searching for the map had been the only true constant during his training.

Yes, meditation, combat skills, using the Force for his advantage – those were all constants too. But not in the way finding the map is. Kylo can sense its importance for Snoke, importance for him. It is just another step in extinguishing the flame within him that represents the  _ light _ . Every passing day his power grows greater, but he feels there is a ceiling. A barrier. He cannot get past this barrier if the _ light _ stands in his way. It is a more difficult task than originally thought. Extinguishing a part of himself, it is proving close to impossible.

Feeling anger well up within him he took a deeper breath. Now is not the time. Anger and hatred have their uses, for now he must clear his mind and emotions. The shuttle is entering its bay on the  _ Finalizer _ , Kylo Ren will soon be back in his own room to meditate. It is easier to do if emotion is not running hot through his veins.

Back down on the planet in the command center General Hux is informed that the  _ Finalizer _ will be ready to depart within the next two hours. Hux acknowledges the information and states his intent to retire. He is exhausted. Nothing even really happened that day. He knows it is because of Ren though. The shadow that stalks his movements, judges him. It wears Hux down. He is the General. He is the one raised in the First Order. He is the one building this weapon. Why does Snoke’s student have to check on him as if he is a cadet in the academy?

Granted he does not know much about the leader of the Knights of Ren. The file on Kylo Ren only contains some cursory information. Of course the General tried to track down as much information on the Force wielder as possible. He had been informed he would be co-commanding the  _ Finalizer _ with him. To his annoyance nobody seemed to know anything about the knight. Nothing useful at least. Everyone knew his reputation. He seemed to have a proclivity for killing and anyone with half a brain did their best to remain far away from the ridiculous light saber the knight seemed to enjoy using so much.

Hux drew a staggered breath in and out through his teeth as he reached the door to his quarters. He had been offended at the idea of co-commanding the flagship of the First Order. And now there goes his ship, Kylo Ren on board using it for some ridiculous Force-quest or some bullshit. Only the thought that his weapon is on schedule for completion keeps him from biting through his lip. His brain child, Starkiller Base, is well on its way to placing General Brendol Hux II in the history of the stars. Once it is complete, petty things like a psychopathic magic knight running off with his Star Destroyer will mean nothing.

But for now, it  _ does _ mean something. Hux is rather fond of the  _ Finalizer _ , it’s a beautiful ship. In the last year it had become a home of sorts. The few personal belongings he has are in his rooms on the command deck. Unfortunately said rooms are across the hall from those of Kylo Ren, but that is beside the point. The point is that his ship, and by extension his home, have left him on this frigid planet for two weeks while he oversees some of the more important parts of constructing the oscillator for containing the power of the weapon. He would rather do it himself than trust others with it.

Having removed his clothing and stepped into a warm shower he is finally starting to relax. He could feel Ren’s eyes on him the entire time he was in the command center.  _ That bastard leaves a bad feeling in my head. _ He tries to make sense of that thought but can only come up with something about generally hating the knight.

After his shower he took a light dinner while reading reports. Then, feeling sufficiently prepared for the next 14 days, it was lights out and a fresh start on his mind for the next day. Without Kylo Ren. Also without his cat. She is on the  _ Finalizer _ and his last thread of thought before succumbing to sleep is that he hopes the auto-feeder is working.

Space is cold. Really cold. So is the  _ Dark _ . Kylo has grown to appreciate being cold, it is a physical way to know his connection to the Force. He likes to think he absorbs the cold rather than the other way around, for truly the warmth is being drawn away from his body by the immense chill of space. It has been 23 hours since the  _ Finalizer  _ departed from Starkiller base. The apprentice has been holed up in his quarters meditating and studying. He has assured himself time and time again that he is on the correct path to finding the map to his former master. Through his meditation and studying intelligence he has collected he is finally beginning to believe he might be onto something.

The planet they are currently en-route to is large, with a diverse ecology. He believes that a group of colonists that have settled in the forests of its southern hemisphere have a history of allegiance with the Jedi order and could potentially have been entrusted with information on the last Jedi. While it is not much of lead, it is more than he has gotten in awhile. With the commanding General left behind to supervise his weapon, Kylo has free reign to take the ship wherever he pleases for the next two weeks. The knight does not need the Force to be able to tell that Hux is uninterested in the search for Skywalker.  Nor should he be, he is not Force-sensitive. There is no relevance for him. One too many times the General has tried to get in Kylo’s way, it is not his place to interfere with matters that are beyond him. Snoke has too much faith in the man.

The knight shakes himself out of his revere. Almost alarmed that he is yet again thinking about the General. The man enters his thoughts more often than Kylo would like. He is bothered by the other, the First Order born, the poster-boy of discipline and intelligence. He is perhaps bothered because, although he has no connection to the force, Snoke places some great amount of faith that General Hux will be able to accomplish greatness. Why else give him the best command? Or free reign over the weapon? Yet again the question; why have Kylo check in on him? Hux is a grown man, he can fend for himself.

There must be something he doesn’t see. It’s time to step back and look at Hux, the person, not the General.

_ Well, let me see.  _ Kylo pauses for a moment. He had been pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed for the better part of the last hour. He takes a moment to seat himself, placing his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his hands. His clothes were changed almost 15 hours ago into lounge pants and a loose shirt.

The knight begins at the most obvious observations for the normal person to make about someone. Hux’s appearance. The first thing he ever noticed about him was his almost ridiculously red hair. It took at least two weeks for Kylo to actually believe that was its true color. It is quite rare and brings a bit of attention to the General. In a sea of white and black the shock of red hair stands out dramatically. He is also quite tall, something Kylo also noticed immediately. The General could look Kylo in his eyes without tilting his head up. He is used to towering over almost everyone. Especially in his boots and with his robes giving his shoulders an extra boost. If the knight understands anything it is the art of intimidation. He knows that his size alone adds to the overall effect of being menacing.

Being tall and having red hair might have made Hux stand out in some irrelevant ways, but he is also quite… _he is…what did Phasma say? Fuckable?_

Kylo shook his head. Another irrelevancy in regards to his station.

He is obviously intelligent. Perhaps genetically modified somehow. He has designed a weapon that, if it works, will surely grant him a place in history. He also has overseen the Stormtrooper program. While clones are efficient Kylo finds it difficult to deny that these troopers are superior in many ways.  Hux is obviously in love with himself over these accomplishments. Perhaps his intelligence is what the Supreme Leader has faith in. Surely it is not something like dedication, or the ability to work oneself half to death.

Maybe the Supreme Leader likes the idea of being able to have a puppet. A man who is unable to protect himself from mental manipulation, or to hide any secrets. That seems to be the most likely reason. Hux must be easy to control.

Without realizing it, Kylo had slipped into a meditative trance. His mind blank except for the ebb and flow of the _Force_. Through this meditation he could feel the presence of the officers on the bridge, a location that his senses often reached out to. Everything seemed to be going according to schedule. They will reach the planet in another 36 hours. Bringing his attention back toward himself, he willed the conscious part of his connection to the force to bring itself in closer. It eventually only encompassed the area immediately surrounding the officer’s quarters on the deck above and the General’s quarters across from his own. Here he paused, almost thrown from his meditation. He was used to being able to sense Hux in his rooms, but there was also something he had never noticed before. It was as if he was being called to. Not beckoned, but demanded.

He sat for another moment focusing his mind on the call. It is absolutely coming from Hux’s rooms. _What the hell is it?_ He then realized that the call is not for him. He just happens to be overhearing it. In the Force. Well then, seeing as he is the only person who can actually hear it, he should perhaps investigate.

He brought himself out of his meditation, still maintaining a link with the mysterious call. It was only a few paces to his door, which opened automatically for him. Then a few more to Hux’s door. Of course the biometrics wouldn’t open this door for him. So, with some encouragement from the Force the door to the General’s quarters opened.

Kylo stepped inside, taking a moment to note the layout of the rooms. They were constructed in a mirror to his own. The entry area opened to what Hux had obviously turned into a second office. A desk with an access panel, at least three data pads could be seen from the entry. Other than that it was pretty barren. Everything clean and set about in an organized fashion. Kylo was not sure what he was expecting, but this is not exactly a surprise. He stepped into the room and looked around for the source of the mysterious call. From here he could tell that it is coming from what should be the bedroom off to his right. He screwed his eyes shut while taking in a deep breath and holding it for a moment. When he released the breath some of the tension left his body. Poking around another man’s bedroom, surely this is not what the Force intended for him.

Not one to wait for anything, he confidently strode into the next room. The lights automatically came on at the movement in the room. Another immaculate living space. Not a single item out of place. Boots polished and lined up, linens starched and folded neatly. No dirty laundry. Nothing.

Except he could sense – “Meow.”

Kylo took a step back, “What-oh.” _It just a cat. Wait. A cat?_

He almost laughed, there it was, an orange cat walking calmly toward him, tail raised in greeting.

“So you are the one calling out.” Kylo watched at the animal weaved itself between his legs, leaving behind orange hairs. _Of all of the fucking things, a cat calling to its owner._

He had a hard time believing that the animal is Force-sensitive, but he at least knew that it missed Hux enough for him to have sensed it. He sighed again, this time in annoyance. He doesn’t have the time or energy to be worrying about ginger cats owned by ginger Generals. Though the concept seems absurd enough to laugh at. Is he even allowed to have a pet?

Feeling the buildup of Force energy entering his body due to his growing frustration he turned and left the General’s room without a second glance. Everything about the General, the way he looked, how Snoke favored him, his cat. It all made him angry. Why was it that someone so insignificant could have any effect on his life or his mind at all…ridiculous. And embarrassing. If Leader Snoke found out Kylo Ren was obsessing over such a thing he would be locked back in the citadel for meditation training for the rest of his existence.

When he reached his own room he finally realized how incredibly tired he was. He had not slept in the last day and a half, too focused on the map mission to really relax. Upon entering his own rooms he headed toward his bedroom to continue where he left off with his study of the map. After having seen the sterile cleanliness of the General’s living space he examined his own. It is not particularly dirty but the clothes he had been wearing the day before were strewn over the floor and food trays with his partially eaten meals had not been collected. He could feel a headache coming on. Annoyed that his life had become a compare-and-contrast with a lesser being he forgot about his work and fell head-long into his mattress. Sleep should be able to bring the clarity and discipline his mind had been lacking in the last day and a half. He pressed his face into a pillow and let out a resentful groan. The tension that had been collecting in his neck and shoulders had turned into an acute ache behind his left eye. Having already sunk comfortably into his mattress he decided the best way to deal with it would be to close his eyes and let the comfortable dark of sleep take over. Attempting to ignore all lingering thoughts of the map and the General he fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Please Please Please

The first few days of his stay on base went fairly well. Everything considered, he should be done with his review before the two weeks are even up. Hux, being rather pleased with himself, settled into his chair. The soft faux leather creaking as he settled his weight with a soft relaxing breath. This chair was the only personal request he had put in for his quarters on the base, temporary as they were. He decided that after 14 hours of hard work he deserved something of a break before sleep. This was the first time in four days he had time to actually think about something other than the superweapon and making sure it didn’t explode before it could actually fire. This type of work was admittedly stressful, but Hux was now confident that when the time came to use the weapon he would feel safe being on the planet.

He inhaled deeply and held it, fingers clenching, then slowly released the breath with a relieved sigh. His whole body had been tight and he felt as though his shoulders would never actually relax. The thought that he might want a drink during this two weeks had not come up once while he was preparing.Perhaps a bit of a drink would put him at ease, though he regretfully left his one bottle of liquor on the Finalizer. Sinking even deeper into the plush chair was more natural than ever. Of course his mind never stopped working and he quickly slipped into thoughts of shift rotations and efficient “night crew” assignments aboard the Star Destroyer he is currently absent from. Though shift rotation is not highly important and not even close to the top of his list of responsibilities, the General always looked for ways to improve performance aboard his ship.

Before too much time had passed even thoughts of responsibility and order had slipped into more the vague and abstract concepts that were usually followed by sleep. Hux recalled his final moments aboard the Finalizer prior to taking the shuttle down to the surface of the planet. He had walked briskly along side Kylo Ren. Both silent as they made their way to the shuttle bay that would take them both to the base. Hux had been irritated that the knight was joining him for the day and would much rather have been allowed to perform this duty himself. He was to brief the command center officers on Starkiller Base, to let them know the purpose of his visit and to update them on the current operations of the Order. Kylo Ren’s presence was just a thorn in his side. Just walking silently with the man set him on edge.

He had never seen his face or heard his real voice. Having just a cursory knowledge of the Force, Hux understood that the mask the knight wore must have been to cover deformation that came with using the Dark Side. The dark man certainly had something to hide. He was rarely seen and nobody in the Order had any idea what he may look like. Hux was by no means afraid of him. He had respect for the power that the knight wielded. He had not seen it first hand, but had seen holo-projections of people and towns destroyed by just a wave of a hand. Captured prisoners that were not easily broken by Hux’s men gave all of the secrets they ever had after being in the presence of Ren for ten minutes. No matter how much the General disliked the knight, he admitted that the man was useful.

The Supreme Leader used Ren as a weapon just as much as he trained him as an apprentice. One of the things, in a growing list, that Hux despised Ren for was his title of ‘apprentice’. He was not sure if Snoke meant just purely an apprentice in the Force or if one day Kylo Ren would be the leader of the First Order.

 _Over my dead body._ Hux snorted from his relaxed position in the chair. He would be gladly dead before he saw Kylo Ren become his leader. The man was irritating and mysterious. Obviously Snoke is incredibly mysterious as well, but his leadership and guidance has helped make the First Order what it is today. Snoke does not argue with him at every order. He does not stare at Hux for hours while silently judging his abilities as a commander. Snoke trusts him to do his job and do it well. Kylo Ren, on the other hand, seems to want to watch the General fail. As if Hux is some kind of threat to him. As if Hux could ever compare to a Force wielder that could read minds and break people physically and mentally. That’s what Kylo Ren does, he breaks things. That is what he was built to do. To tear things apart, inside and out. It is almost enough to enrage Hux. Hux has spent is life putting everything in order, building things, commanding. What has Kylo Ren ever built? Aside from an enormous ego and a reputation for destruction - nothing.

So much for relaxation. Hux stood from the chair, too riled to sit at this point. He had shed his outer uniform earlier and left his undershirt and pants on. Perhaps he should just work out. He certainly has the physical energy for a bit of mindless labor. He changed out of his uniform pants and put on a pair of loose training pants and some exercise appropriate shoes. The highly-polished boots would never see the inside of a training room. Grabbing water and an extra hand-towel he left his room for the large training center just 100 meters down the hallway.  
One of the perks of being a ranking officer, easy access to everything.

It was around midnight so few people were exercising at this time. There were three other men using the weight equipment and one female officer he had met earlier in the day who was currently balancing on a ball while lifting light weights. He raised an eyebrow in appreciation for her skill and went about programming a treadmill for a warmup.

Running was always something he was good at, incredibly mindless, he could think about assignments and nearly run endlessly when he was in the officer academy. Something he carried over still to this day. He would run and think. He would plan his day, go over calculations for budgets and recruitment. He would review battle strategy in mock wars in his head. This night though he ran with a purpose. The purpose being to burn off all of the extra energy he had from sitting reading documents and looking over engineering calculations for the last four days. The secondary purpose being to release some of his frustration over Kylo Ren. He should not even be giving the knight any time out of his day, let alone be emotional about him.

He ramped up the speed of the treadmill and ran almost at a sprint for ten minutes before declaring in his head that it was enough and he can move on to more strenuous activity. Glancing around the area he noted that there was a lot to choose from in this particular training room. Wrestling mats, free weights, machines, gymnastic equipment, and boxing equipment. His eyes settled on a padded boxing dummy and he approached. Though a real opponent might actually test his skills, he is looking for more of a quick release, so he takes up a fighting stance against his ‘opponent’ and lets loose a few strikes with his arms and fists.

_I should have one of these in my room on the Finalizer, that way I can punch something until my knuckles bleed and have no repercussion. It would never do to point fingers and blame Kylo Ren for a loss of control or decorum._

Hux’s body naturally sank into a rhythm of drills that had been taught to him from the time he was just a boy. His father believed in well rounded education for every aspect of his life. He had learned languages, science and math, culture, military tactics and various forms of physical activity. He was always pushed to be better. Not better than everyone else, but better than himself. Which is an easy thing to say when he was always, admitted by everyone, better than everyone. Top marks in everything. He worked hard, but some things felt like a cakewalk. He was not satisfied to graduate valedictorian, he had to command a ship. Not satisfied with commanding a ship, he commanded the Storm Trooper program. Not satisfied with just an army, he designed a weapon. Finally, not satisfied with the weapon, he commanded the First Order as General.

Such accomplishments should have drowned out any wants he had. But he felt he needed more. It had been easy to get here, how much more difficult should it be to have a galaxy. A galaxy run by order. Not the greedy bureaucrats of the Republic. Not Kylo Ren. Not Snoke. A leader who could build and organize, a leader who could inspire those who work with him to rise with him.

He gave the dummy a few final kicks and stopped to walk around and cool down his muscles. he also took a moment to reign in his thoughts. Treacherous thoughts that any man with wisdom knows will only ever lead to a swift downfall. Especially if anyone with peculiar mind-reading abilities is always lurking in the corner.

After a brief cool-down and stretch he realized he had been at this longer than intended, nobody was left in the training areas. He retreated to his rooms to clean up and fall into a hopefully rejuvenating sleep. Already he was planning the next day and how to go about negotiating the prices for implementing the new safety hardware in the thermal oscillator that had been brought up due to a few unfortunate accidents.

__________________________________________________

 

On board the Finalizer Kylo woke from his light slumber with a small start. He glared bleary eyes at the ceiling. He didn’t remember leaving the lights turned up to 100%, the brightness surely would have prevented sleep. The next thing he noticed after the lights was a strange sound coming from the floor near his night stand. He leaned over to see the floor only to find Hux’s cat chirping and pacing in front of the closet doors.

_What the hell is going on…_

The instant he instinctively reached out with the Force to sense if anything is off he heard a voice coming from the bathroom.

“I didn’t actually think you would still be here.”

To his complete shock General Hux strode into the room wearing nothing but a towel hung around his waist. Kylo remained seated on the bed, mind reeling trying to make sense of the situation. _What time is it? Where was I when I went to sleep?_

The General sat on the end of the bed and called his cat over to pet her, ignoring Kylo for the moment. This gave him enough time to process his thoughts and realize he is presently dreaming. He also realized that Hux can see him without his mask. Without anything really, he was wearing nothing and only had a grey bedsheet draped across his lap and legs.

If this was a dream, then was it the Force trying to tell him something? He looked around the room, finally realizing that it was not actually his but Hux’s mirrored personal quarters. He was dreaming about himself in a compromising position in Hux’s bed. He swallowed harshly and could feel sweat beginning to break out on his forehead. He had to get out of there. He had to regain control of this situation.

Dream Hux chose this point in time to turn toward him from his seat on the edge of the bed. Kylo could feel the man’s eyes ghost over every inch of his torso and face. He felt panic at his nakedness, mostly due to the lack of his mask. Hux had never seen his face. Hux’s permanently stony expression melted into a softer look while he smirked at Kylo. This was getting too far out of control.

He watched as Hux dimmed the lights with a gesture to the room’s computer. Now the man was barely visible as he crept up closer, one arm on either side of Kylo’s legs. Apparently still too shocked to move Kylo stared wide-eyed as the dream version of Hux crawled his way up his body until his face was a mere two inches away.

“I think I will give you permission to stay, as long as you make yourself useful.” Hux spoke in a light tone and kept the smirk on his face. Kylo’s mouth had suddenly gone dry, no longer trying to make sense of the dream but now trying to control a growing feeling of desire welling up from his abdomen.

He swallowed thickly and tried to speak.

“H- I…”

The sound left his mouth, but before he could get any words out Hux was forcefully pressing his lips to Kylo’s. It was a lover’s kiss, but dominating. Kylo could feel the other’s tongue and lips trying to gain entrance to his mouth. Just as suddenly as the lips were there, they were gone.  
Kylo sat up in bed. Fully clothed in a bedshirt and undershorts. He could still feel the lingering press to his lips.

“Shit.”

He ran a hand through his hair, attempting to calm his trembling breath. He was not expecting that. Ever. It was by far one of the strangest dreams he ever had. Because of his Force sensitivity he had some incredibly strange dreams. This one takes the cake.

While Kylo certainly does not think of Hux as the enemy, he most certainly does not think of him as someone he would ever let see him without clothes. Let alone be comfortable enough with him to let whatever happened in the dream happen in real life.

Kylo never had partners. He rarely had sex.

That dream almost seemed domestic. The cat, the familiarity represented between Hux and himself. Of course only in his dreams would he see Hux without that mask of an expression he wore. Let alone without his uniform on.

Not to mention that the scenario looked as though it might play out with Hux in a dominant role. That thought alone almost terrified Kylo more than anything. Why would his own mind even allow these thoughts to enter his dreams?

The worst part about the dream was the certain effect that it was having on him. In the dream he was aroused by Hux’s presence, his nearness, his almost nakedness. Everything was too short-lived and confusing to really get a good look at the General’s body. That could have been attributed to the fact that Kylo has never actually seen his body and his mind was just trying to fill in the gaps.

Kylo pressed a hand to his lips. It felt like the pressure was there for real just a moment ago. If this was the Force trying to tell him something, Kylo most certainly will listen. He had already relegated himself to the fact that the General occupied more of his thoughts than he would like. But, under no circumstance would he ever be in that particular position. Kylo Ren had a proclivity for violence and liked to use his strength to his advantage in every way possible. If he was going to see General Hux without his mask then he would break it off of him. He would shatter the General with rage and power.

Kylo smirked to himself, he had set a new game with a fun goal. However it may happen, he would break down the General and see the real man underneath. A man that would cry and beg, he would be in no position over Kylo.

And the best part would be that General Hux would want it. Kylo would take control away from the man who lived and breathed it. Disorder to an ordered mind. This was what Kylo had been trained to do, what he relished in every destructive bout of rage and mind-shattering interrogation.

His excitement at having a new personal goal, for fun and not as a mission for his master, lightened his heart. It had been a long time since he had let himself have fun. Kylo fell back into the sheets and pillows of his bed. He had not actually grown physically aroused by the dream, he only felt it in his mind. The feeling was easily pushed away as he allowed himself to slip back into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plainly not up to it's explicit rating yet. I have been incredibly lazy about this but my beta has been encouraging, I have some good ideas about where I want this to go. While it is slow work, I am finding that once I get a set path from one idea to the next the writing comes quickly. So more updates ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we gooooo. There is no real update schedule as this is the first work of this kind that I have ever attempted. I want to offer at least some form of quality, so chapters will come out when they are ready.  
> Some of the paragraphs are indented, some are not, don't ask me why because when I copied them to AO3 they were all indented.  
> While this prologue is decidedly mild it will get heavy really fast. There is an explicit rating for a reason.  
> Thanks to my best friend for reading through it and helping me out!  
> Come say hello on tumblr! incarnadinequeen.tumblr.com


End file.
